


Moving Away

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, California, Countdown, Eventual Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, Moving, POV First Person, Wedding, believed death, talk of moving away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I talked about us moving there before, perhaps I will just move there now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Away

It’s the end of June now. Kansas in Winter is unbearable. So is Summer. I don’t like seasons.

Maybe I don’t like Kansas.

I can move to California. If I want. Maybe sometime in August. I can buy a one bedroom apartment near the beach. I talked about us moving there before, perhaps I will just move there now.

I will start looking after the wedding.

Which is now in 12 days. Jess is freaking out, even though everything is planned and already paid for. Her dress is beautiful.

Thankfully she didn’t make me try on any dresses like Kali did.

37 days until you were supposed to come home.

-Castiel.


End file.
